Percy
Percy *First Appearance: Lift Bridge *Friends: Thomas, The Fat Controller, Duck, Paxton, Toby, Stephen, Gator *Enemies: Daisy, Goliath, Doc, Norman, Gordon, Henry, James, Fred Pelhay, Dodge *Voiced By: Missoliverandblossom Percy is small green saddle tank engine that works shunting freight on the branch lines and in the yards. Bio Percy was brought to the railway when Gordon, Henry, and James refused to shunt their own coaches. After a traumatic experience with Gordon the big engine nearly hitting him with the Express, The Fat Controller thought it best to send the cheerful green tank engine to work elsewhere. He now works happily on Thomas' branch line, and is also a resourceful "odd jobs" engine capable of many other duties all across the board. Leaving the milk behind on purpose for the upteenth time, Percy was fed up with Daisy's rampant swagger. However, Daisy's accident later that afternoon certainly cleaned up her act! After that fiasco, Percy rarely has to take care of the milk run for the sassy diesel railcar. Percy was cross with Duck for day-dreaming about the wonders of the sea, and teased him when he fell bunker-first into Goliath. The menacing barge quickly shut Percy up! The little green engine was a target for Norman and, against his will, Paxton, to prevent Norman from being sent away from Sodor. The plan, however, did not take off. Percy inadvertantly took Paxton's sabotaged truck, which eventually lead to Paxton almost being blown to smithereens in a mine shaft. The trucks, in recent days, have been tiring Percy out. Percy has occasionally taken out his frustration on his friends, but quickly was reminded on what karma can do to an engine! Persona Percy can be a bit cheeky, naive, grumpy, and mischievous, but he is still a good friend to all the engines on the North Western Railway. An optimist, Percy always puts a smile on everyone's face. The one job Percy loves the most is taking the post train around Sodor. As of recently however, Percy has started to become far more cynical and tempered. Due to The Fat Controller giving him more and more work to do, Percy often feels put upon with work. Sometimes, this anxiety causes him to lash out at his friends. He loves playing jokes occasionally, which can land him into a lot of trouble. Despite everything, he is still a fiesty little saddle tank with a big heart. Appearances *'Season 1:' Lift Bridge (cameo), ''Swagger and Swerves, Splatter ''(cameo), ''Dodge, The Old Warrior, Bulldozer ''(cameo), Bon Voyage *'Season 2:' Paxton and Norman, Rosie, Rock-Star, Pummeling Percy, Munitions (cameo), Aura of Menace (cameo), Swashbuckler (flashback cameo) *'Season 3: 'This Too Shall Pass (cameo), Logan Leaves his Mark (does not speak) Gallery File:PaxtonandNorman51.png|Percy climbing a big hill. Percy getting rescued.jpg|Percy being lifted back on the rails. Percy in a heap.jpg|Percy in a heap of rubble and trucks. Percy smashes a set of buffers.jpg|Watch out! Percy at the refinery.jpg Thomas, Percy, Toby, and Bertie at Look-Out Point.jpg percydodgeremastered.png Percy and Dodge.jpg|What a mess! File:PaxtonandNorman39.png|Percy passes Norman and Paxton|link=Percy TobyandPercy.jpg BranchLineBuddies.jpg Percy.jpg Thomas and Percy were roommates in college.jpg|Percy with Thomas Category:Characters Category:Steam Team Category:Green Engines Category:Tank Engines Category:Steam Engines Category:The Docks Category:Ffarquhar Branch Line Category:North Western Railway